Black's Back
by Cassiidyx3
Summary: On November 1, 1981, Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban. Twelve years later, a Gryffindor by the name of Scarlett King enters her third year. Then she finds out she's Sirius Black's daughter. "My life sucks, Harry," "I know, mine too, Scar,"
1. I Hate Roger

**IMPORTANT: This was actually the sequel to 'Darling Briana', but I decided the sequel was better than It's first part, so…enjoy this one instead, because Darling Briana was deleted by my retarded laptop. I changed some of the content, so, if you've read Darling Briana and see some differences…You'll know what I mean. I hope you enjoy!**

**-Cassidy J.**

**Disclaimer: Hell-to-the-freaking-no**

* * *

><p>I smirked slightly as I eyed the Pensieve Mum kept in her basement. I was off to Platform nine-and-three-quarters in a day's time anyway, so, what better way to pass the time by being a sneak?<p>

I grinned devilishly like the Gryffindor I was, and snagged a random memory out of the box of phials she keeps her memories stored in.

I poured it in the Pensieve, and ducked my head in.

_I was in some kind of passageway. It seemed dark, cold, and damp._

I heard some inhuman growling from in front of me. I squinted my eyes, and a large, jet black dog stepped into the light that seeped in through an above crack.

My eyes widened, and I stepped back cautiously. A twig snapped. Dammit.

It suddenly barked at me, and bounded full speed towards me.

I let out a short, girly shriek as I snapped my head out of the Pensieve.

I bumped right into someone. I turned. Mum.

"Erm…" I said pathetically.

"It's okay, darling. One must always have an adventurous streak, right?" Mum smirked.

I love my Mum.

If Hermione were here, she'd be lecturing me about not snooping in people's stuff.

"So what memory did you see?" She asked, pulling me up off the ground.

"I was in some dark passageway…a large black dog growled and bounded straight at me," I stated, that would never leave my mind now.

"Oh…that wasn't my memory. It's a friend's. He asked me to store it for him…Didn't exactly want to remember it," Mum looked slightly pale.

"Oh…alright then," I said, not wanting to make Mum any paler.

"Well, then. I believe Roger is waiting upstairs?" Mum went back to normal.

I blew a long puff of air annoyedly, blowing a golden curl from my face.

Roger Edwin. He's my stepfather, you see.

Mum THOUGHT she was in love with him, but, she then realized she wasn't soon after the marriage. Like Hell I'd change my name to 'Scarlett Grace Edwin'. So, I kept my surname.

No one at Hogwarts will ever forget me, Scarlett King, the cheeky Gryffindor girl.

Mum never had the courage to kick Roger out 'cause he's a nice guy. He is a nice guy, but sometimes he's too nice. And protective.

I hate Roger so much.

He just walks into my life, me, who was at four years ago a little nine year old girl, and pretends he's my real father.

That douche won't even let me have a bloody cat.

Mum pretends she's in love with the guy, but she's my Mum. I know her.

She's still not over my Dad.

My REAL one. You know, the one who knocked Mum up with me.

Mum always told me stories of her and Dad at Hogwarts. And his friends. She never said any names; Only friends.

I haven't got a clue who my Dad is. Only that he's got my silvery gray eyes.

I'm not trying to be vain or anything, but I was born this way; Just beautiful, as Mum and Hermione say anyway.

Mum was a beauty back in her days at Hogwarts; And she said Dad was just the same.

Girls flagging him down every day, and he only ever cared about Mum. And she still loves him.

It's sad, really.

We went up the stairs, and I rolled my eyes as Mum and Roger pecked each other on the cheek.

"Please try to keep that to a minimum as I digest my strawberries," I said seriously.

Roger chuckled and rolled his eyes, and Mum smirked as I dipped a strawberry in sugar before popping it into my mouth.

I love fruit. It's a fact.

"So when are we leaving for Diagon Alley?" I asked.

"As soon as you're done, darling," Mum smiled.

"These can wait," I said, covering the plate of strawberries and placing it in the fridge.

"Ready?" Mum grabbed hold of Roger's hand, then mine. I nodded.

I felt the familiar feeling of being roughly shoved in a pipe spinning like the tilt-a-whirl on crack for a minute or two, then it was over.

I love Diagon Alley; It's where I get everything.

There was a usual bustle, and I saw little soon-to-be first years nervously enter Ollivander's Wand Shop.

Aw, I remember when I was that little.

"Scarlett? Is it okay if Roger takes you shopping for your school stuff? I need to do something important at Gringott's," Mum looked at me.

Great. I'll be alone with freaking Roger. Mum walked hurriedly towards Gringott's. What was she so stressed about? We were quite well off.

"So, Scar-" I cut Roger off.

"First off, my name's Scarlett. Not 'Scar'. So, here's what will happen. I'm taking the money that Mum gave me to buy my schoolbooks. You'll do whatever, and I'm buying my school stuff _alone. _Clear, Roger?"

Sometimes it was like I was the parent and HE was the kid.

Well, I had to have SOME control over what's left of my freedom.

"Fine. Just be careful of Sirius Black!" He called to me as I left.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I said annoyedly.

I knew all about Sirius Black. Some infamous prisoner that escaped Azkaban recently. It's all over the Daily Prophet. It's also got everyone wary and on their toes, looking around every corner before turning it.

I looked down at my school supply list.

Flourish and Blott's was in the direction I just came from. Great.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of Chapter 1. How was that? Please review!<strong>


	2. Was That A Magic Dog?

**Disclaimer: If you think I own HP, go to your Counsellor. Now.**

* * *

><p>When I entered Flourish and Blott's, I immediately regretted coming here. It was crowded to the brim.<p>

There was even a cage in the middle of the room, with a bunch of books that were rabidly jumping around in there, biting each other.

I looked at what the sign on the cage Monster Book of Monsters. Hope I don't need that.

I looked at my Care of Magical Creatures, it clearly read only one book; 'Monster Book of Monsters'.

Bloody Hell. Then, the manager came up to me, looking out of breath. His robes were torn a bit.

I had a nasty feeling he had an encounter with those biting books.

"King, right? Scarlett King?" He asked.

"Yeah…" I trailed off. How the hell did he know my name?

"Your Mum came in yesterday; She already got the devil book, thank Merlin," He sighed in relief.

Yes, thank Merlin.

"D'you happen to know where I could find _Unfogging The Future?_" I asked.

"Yes, of course, this way…" He said.

I was led through clusters of people that grew faster than that bloody bush that keeps coming back in my backyard.

"Here," He gestured at a table in the back stacked with the book I needed, "That's all what's left after those kids taking Divination got their hands on it,"

"Thank you, sir. I already know where to find my other books," I smiled politely.

He nodded, and rushed back over to a rather large woman who was in desperate need of a wizard cook book.

I turned back to the stack of books. I opened to the table of contents. 'Reading Tea Leaves', 'Crystal Balls'… Then something on the left caught my eye.

I averted my eyes from the table of contents of Unfogging the Future to a book in the next pile. _Death Omens: What To Do When You're Expecting The Worst. _There was a picture of a large, jet black dog on the cover. Something was sparking in my mind; Like a lighter failing to light. Like that dog was triggering an early memory.

I jolted my eyes to the floor, and shook my head. I grabbed the top book from the pile of Unfogging the Future books, and hurried away to get my other books.

After waiting a whole hour to pay for my books, I took the bag of my new school books and hurried out of the crowded store.

I wandered absentmindedly through Diagon Alley, and stopped to look in the window of 'Diamonds and Things' which was a new and very popular jewelry store with females.

That includes me.

I wasn't like those creepy girls on the other window of the store who stuck their noses to the glass, admiring some golden ring.

I stood innocently in front of the glass, eyeing a particularly pretty necklace. It had a fine silver chain, and a heart that looked like it was forged from liquid mercury hung from it. The heart's edges were encrusted with peridots. My birthstone.

I sighed wistfully, but then something else caught my eye. There was a large, black dog inside the shop.

I tilted my head a bit to the right in curiosity, but it vanished. I tilted my head back to where it was. The dog was still there.

Was this a dog from the same shop that had the demon ginger cat?

No. It wasn't in the shop. It was a reflection.

I turned my head around. The dog was gone. I turned back to the glass. It was gone from the reflection.

Hold on…Wasn't that the dog from that book in Flourish and Blott's? Something about Death Omens?

I turned away, adjusting my bags filled with school stuff. I looked at whatever pocket money I had left, and eyed Florean Fortescue's a few stores down.

Eh, what the heck?

I walked into the semi-crowded store. I placed my bags under an empty table, and went to order some of that strawberry cheesecake ice cream that became my first love at the age of five.

"It's on me. One strawberry cheesecake and one chocolate chip,"

I turned to the person who just randomly ordered the exact flavor of ice cream I wanted. Then I realized who it was.

"Harry! It's so good to see you," I hugged the boy.

Harry Potter is my cousin of some sorts. You see, my Mum is his Dad's cousin, so…that makes us some sort of cousins.

"It's great to see you too, Scarlett. How's your summer?"

"Excellent. I know all about yours…I don't feel bad for Marge. She had it coming," I looked at the ground darkly.

"Yeah. I still didn't mean for it to happen though," Harry frowned.

"Well, what's done is done. At least you didn't get expelled," I smirked.

He nodded in agreement, and Mr. Fortescue came back with our order.

"I owe you two sickles," I said, as we sat down.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Well, Harry, you just paid for my order, so…" I took two sickles out of my pocket and placed them on the table.

"Oh, c'mon. My vault has over four hundred sickles in that thing," Harry said.

"Want over four hundred and two?" I grinned cheekily.

"No, not really," He chuckled, and placed the two coins in the bag holding my books.

"Hey…if I told you something, promise not to think I'm crazy?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Tell me," I said, taking a bite of my ice cream.

"When I ran away, I sat on the curb of Magnolia Crescent, thinking what I would do next. Then, across the street, I saw this big figure. Like a dog, but massive…"

"You saw it too?" I whispered my eyes widening.

"You saw it?" His green eyes widened like mine.

"Yeah. I was looking in the window of a jewelry store, and there was a gigantic black dog in the reflection. Then suddenly it, like, disappeared. I realized I had seen it on the cover of a book in Flourish and Blott's too," I said.

"What a coincidence. I saw that book too," He grumbled.

"You don't believe that rubbish do you?" I asked.

"No. But It's weird we saw it, you know? Especially with Black on the loose,"

"Yeah. Good point," I said.

We continued eating our ice cream and talking about school and pranks I was thinking about pulling.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. How was it? The Dementor on the train is in the next chapter…Sorry, I didn't want to go to Hogwarts straight away. I needed time to introduce Roger and let Scarlett see 'The Massive Black Dog'.<strong>

**-Cassidy J.**


End file.
